Vocaloid All Stars
A Vocaloid franchise by a variety of companies, organized by the USA Introduction Hatsune Miku: Hi there, home livers, I'm Miku Hatsune from Japan and I'm the leader of all the Vocaloids. Just before I came here, I figured out that there were not 5, but 6 Vocaloids, and I know all their names in order; they are my old friends Leon, Lola, Miriam, Meiko, Kaito, and of course, Sweet Ann. Come over here, all of you! MEIKO: Thank you so much, Miku, I'm feeling soft-hearted by such friendship with your clever ideas my heart makes me want to propose a toast for the full gathering. KAITO: I know. And in that case, I'll have to use some of my ice cream to make us some tasty floats because there are so many Vocaloids about to get here. LOLA: Oh, my stars, talk about unique inspirations! I've been yearning to share this moment with my only lover, haven't I, Leon? LEON: Well, Lola, I definitely have no doubt about that. Who can stop us from retiring? Miriam: There is just one master who I know wants to get us all together and that is Kimberly Jordan from Maryland. Sweet ANN: She's not only a Vocaloid lover, but she also likes making a great crossover like she feels that Disney is the best franchise of them all. Miku: Well, then, shall I introduce the rest of the Vocaloids to you? I know this whole group is not yet complete. Rin Kagamine: I'm Rin Kagamine and this is my brother Len. Len Kagamine: We seem to be the first duo of Vocaloids overall. Prima: Why, hello, dears, I'm Prima and I'm the first Vocaloid to be a themed opera singer. I may be called a contralto, but I love singing soprano notes of mine. *singing high notes* Just like this~! Camui Gakpo: Oriental greetings, I am Kamui Gakupo, sometimes known as Gackpoid, and I am a simple purple samurai with 3 belongings. My ancestors passed down this katana to me, but I also own my very own fan and parasol for moments of tranquility. Megurine Luka: Hello, I'm Luka Megurine and I'm the first Vocaloid to have pink as my theme color. For some reason, I've been deemed the first Japanese Vocaloid to inherit English as the second language, and now, more Vocaloids from different countries are getting it very well. Gumi Megpoid: You know why I have a full name? Some people only call me Gumi and most of the others like to call me Megpoid, but thanks to Master Kimberly, I'm easily known as Gumi Megpoid, the first green Vocaloid of the whole cast. SONiKA: Good day, wannabe Vocaloid supporters, I'm Sonika and I appear to be Gumi's British cousin. We both have green eyes and hair, don't you know? To make us look different, I like my hair long tied in a ponytail. Big AL: What's up, pals? I'm Big Al and I'm deemed the first American Vocaloid of them all. I mostly have a date with Sweet Ann which is no problem to me. SF-A2 Miki: I'm SF-A2 Miki and I'm the only Vocaloid to have bolts and ratchets on my body. You can say that it makes me look different from the others. Yuki Kaai: Hi! My name's Yuki Kaai and I'm the first Vocaloid kid ever! I like soft toys and I want to do my best to make good grades. And here's my teacher Kiyoteru Hiyama. Ready to take your turn, Kiyoteru-san? Kiyoteru Hiyama: Yes, I am, sweetie. Now, to all the Vocaloid lovers around the world, not only do I teach young kids, but I also do a few more businesses. Tonio: My name is Tonio and I'm another Vocaloid to be a themed opera singer. With Prima, I would never in my whole life be alone. Lily: Hey, I'm Lily and I'm one of the Vocaloids to be named after a classified flower. I think I'll just have to get those lily flowers myself... VY1 Mizki: I am Mizki and I'm one of the two Vocaloids who are geishas. Pink is my color and I love dancing with twin folding fans in my hands. So much for rhyme patterns, huh? I'll save my performance for some occasion. Iroha Nekomura: Nya~! Paws on the front; I'm Iroha Nekomura and I'm a big fan of Hello Kitty by Sanrio. All this tells me that I'm a cat lover and it's purrrrrfect! Gachapoid Ryūto: Heya, I'm Ryūto Gachapoid and I'm another Vocaloid kid! I like frogs and dinosaurs and I can't wait to see what the dinos looked like in what's now Japan. Piko Utatane: I'm Piko Utatane and I'm the first white Vocaloid ever! As you can see, my tail is like an electrical plug that I can charge into any outlet. Try not to mess with me by plugging me into a mishap, OK? VY2 Yūma: I am Yūma and I'm another samurai of all the Vocaloids. Sometimes, I change my hair from pink to black and I get into my very own traditional costume. It's for some occasion, really. MEW: A bright greeting to the colorful world; my name's Mew and I'm the only Vocaloid who appears in black and white. I would be much obliged to have colorful accessories in your honor. SeeU: How's it going, newbies? My name is SeeU and I'm the first Korean Vocaloid of the extended group. My cat ears are like speakers, you know? And I'm starting to have what I like to call the SeeU Sense. Rion Tone: Great to see you! I'm Rion Tone and I'm another Vocaloid to have a twintail hairstyle. That proves that our leader Miku is not the only one and I don't think this hairstyle is overrated. Oliver: Hello, I'm Oliver and I'm the only Engloid who is a Vocaloid kid. I'm also the first Vocaloid to have a little buddy and it's a little bird named James who's waiting for me in a birdcage, so I'll have to check on him soon. CUL: Here I am! My name's Cul and I'm another one of the red Vocaloids. Did you know that I was the first one to have red eyes and hair? Well, it's sort of like a shade of scarlet, so I need to get myself a mirror. Yukari Yuzuki: Greetings, I am Yuzuki Yukari and I'm the second Vocaloid to have the color purple. I'm also the first Vocaloid to be a Voiceroid, so I'm half and half. Oh, and I really love bunny rabbits in all types. My, oh, my, who can resist such a texture of silky softness? Bruno Garcia: Ah, just very feliz to meet you, amigos, I'm Bruno Garcia! Clara Sanchez: And I'm Clara Sanchez. We're the first and only Spanish Vocaloid couple ever! We never had an English voicebank, but we want it so bad, or in Spanish, mal. IA: Hi there! I'm Ia and my subtitle is Aria of the Planetes. I'm so happy to have an English voicebank and I want to be deemed bilingual. Lapis Aoki: Boy, am I so excited to see you just in time! I'm Lapis Aoki and I have a real birthday that is 4 days away from an American Girl named Kimberly Jordan. Would the rest of the audience like to listen? I was the first Vocaloid to have a gemstone theme and I want an English voicebank, too. Tianyi Luo: Honorable greetings, dear westerners, my name's Tianyi Luo and I'm the first Chinese Vocaloid of them all. I'm also the second Vocaloid to have a little buddy and it's a fairy named Tian Dian. Have you guessed that it is a girl? I see. May some good fortune carry on. Galaco: I'm Galaco and I'm the only Vocaloid to have my hair colored in more than one color. I'm blonde and brunette, and I have red, yellow and blue streaks on my bangs. I still have a long way to go overcoming deactivation because of my supporters worldwide. Mayu: Nice to see you, wannabes, I'm Mayu and I'm the first Vocaloid to have a soft toy as my buddy. This is Mimi Usano and she is a girl bunny with heart-shaped holes in her ears. I wouldn't be calm at all without her. AVANNA: Hi~ I'm Avanna and I'm the only Vocaloid who is Celtic-themed. Have some of you been guessing that my heritage symbolizes Ireland? I prefer that place and sometimes, I just unwind to play the legendary Celtic harp. *snaps her fingers to summon the harp and plays a ditty with the harp* Yuu: Get ready to meet the only trio of all the Vocaloids; the ZOLA Project! I'm Yuu, the blond one wearing pink. Kyō: I'm Kyō, the ginger-color-haired one wearing blue. Wil: And I'm Wil, the dark-haired one in a dark green shirt. We have the same symbol which is kind of like the shape of a wishbone. Or as it turns out... ZOLA Project: A tuning fork. Yan He: My name is Yan He and I'm a white Vocaloid from China. I know you Chinese-Americans feel confused that white is the color of mourning in China itself, but it's the color of purity for the western world, and I promise I'll come there anytime. Yohioloid: Yo! What's up? I'm Yohioloid and I'm the third Vocaloid to have a little buddy. It's CUBI; he's a flying CD player. Whenever I insert any of my CDs into him, I tell him to play the music from them and I sometimes sing karaoke with my golden hand microphone in my part-time. He's also automatic. MAIKA: Now that I heard him say little buddies, I, Maika, another Vocaloid from Spain, have my very own one. This is NOVA and she is my sphere-shaped robot drone. She can frequently change colors on her flashing eye of light. Merli: Butterfly kisses to you all, my name is Merli and I am Lapis' big sister. I used to tease her a lot provoking her to be upset, but then, my conscience told me to stop and listen to her. Now we seem to be good sisters and will be onward. Nana Macne: Wow! What a big stage I'm standing on! *takes off her beret* Hey, young girls, I'm Nana Macne and I'm the only member of the Macne Family who is officially a Vocaloid. My entire family is mostly a big group of UTAUs and I want to show them my Vocaloid group. Kokone: My name is Kokone and I'm a Japanese brunette Vocaloid with a brownish color. I think it's true that some Japanese people like their hair brown. Anon: Here comes another duo of Vocaloids~ I'm Anon. Kanon: And I'm Kanon. We seem to be fraternal twin sisters because of the different lengths of our hair. (Anon & Kanon giggling) V Flower: Everybody really likes to easily call me Flower, because I've been named after so many types of flowers around the world. I'm a girl who sometimes looks like a boy, so don't confuse me in that look, all right? Zunko Tōhoku: Arrows up! *shoots one arrow* Zunko Tōhoku at your service! I am the only Vocaloid who is a profound archer and I'm one of the V Girls with green hair, only my shade is darker. Rana: Hi, new friends, I'm Rana and I'm the only Vocaloid to have 3 little buddies. Before I show them to you, I may be 0 years old considering to be a Vocaloid kid and the youngest of all Vocaloids, but I look like a 10-year-old girl and I love wearing rainbow clothes. My first little buddy is Morio Shishou, a panda who is red or pink according to artists. My second one is kind of an armless little doggy named Jasmine Researcher; she has green ears, you know. And my third little buddy is the smallest of them all, a cube-shaped penguin known as Sacchan/ Sakiko. Well, I technically think my introduction is done because I feel like I've spoken enough. Chika: My name is Chika and my theme colors are black and pink. I seem to have pale skin as it looks, but I am still alive just like all the other Vocaloids. Xin Hua: I'm Xin Hua and I'm the only Vocaloid from Taiwan. I wish I could tell you the whole story of my personal life, but I should hold it for a different time. Ling Yuezheng: Pleased to meet you, visitors, I'm Ling Yuezheng and I'm the only Chinese Vocaloid to have red as not only my theme color, but also my favorite and lucky one. This is my big brother Longya. He doesn't speak English for a long time, so I'll take the time to teach him some so everybody can understand him one day. Longya Yuezheng: Ni hao~ Cyber Diva: Hey there, Vocaloid lovers, I'm Cyber Diva, simply known as Cyva, and I'm an American Vocaloid of the USA who is yellow as my theme color. I'm also into fashion, so I'll have to try checking the magazines that already exist. Sachiko: Konnichiwa, I am Sachiko and I'm another Vocaloid who is a themed geisha. I have a single big fan for more than cooling myself down. Sometimes, I use it for graceful dancing, so I'll demonstrate when my moment comes. Arsloid: I'm Arsloid and I'm one of the male Vocaloids to have red hair. I seem to be single, so I'll have to go get myself a girl. Ruby: Hi there, kids, I'm Ruby and I'm a red Vocaloid who is an American girl of the USA. I fancy ruby gemstones for my namesake and I seem to have pink hair. I really want to sing an original duet song with Miku one of these days. DAINA: Come on, Dex, the audience members might be bored to sleep. *drags Dex's arm* Oh, hi there, animal lovers, you're looking at the first American pair of Vocaloids ever. I'm Daina and this is my boyfriend and lover Dex. My theme animal is a fox... DEX: And mine is a wolf. We seem to be a furry couple in some moments, especially when our ears change from human to wolf and vixen and we get long tails that are able to wiggle and jiggle. *laughs with Daina* Unity-chan: Unity-chan, that's my mostly anglicized name. I know my V2 sounded heavy-accented, so I really want an English voicebank, for I know some words like "bunny" and "kitty". I'll try to learn more in my next days coming up. Fukase: Almost ready for the show, my fans...*takes off his hat*...and a humble greeting with the tip of my hat~ I'm Fukase and I'm the only red Vocaloid who is a boy. I'm having the same master as many other Vocaloids are having and she likes me complete with this cane I'm holding. I can frequently use it for musical numbers, wouldn't you say? Stardust: Descended like a meteorite on the earth, I am commonly known as Stardust. My Chinese name is Xingchen and Seika is my Japanese name. To all the international audience members worldwide, you might like my English name because as Master Kimberly says, everybody has preferences. Kizuna Akari: My name's Akari Kizuna and I'm another Vocaloid who is a Voiceroid. While Yukari's symbol is a bunny as she mentioned, mine is the sun which is on my barrette you can look closely on. Isn't that different? Sugar: Here comes Otomachi Una, an official set of identical twins; I'm Sugar. Spicy: And I'm Spicy! We shape the same, but our looks are very different. Cyber Songman: Hey, y'all, I'm Cyber Songman; some guys like to call me Anan and some like to call me Cyan. I'm the first Vocaloid to be an African-American and my colors are pink and blue. Uni: I'm Uni and I'm the second Korean Vocaloid of us all. I was born pink and that's my theme color. Yumemi Nemu: Allow me to say this; I'm Yumemi Nemu and I'm another brunette Vocaloid. You could say I can bring out cozy hugs because I'm in my papa's big cardigan... LUMi: Hey, I'm Lumi and I'm a Japanese Vocaloid girl with long white hair. When I take my time off, I can make English original songs for the people in most of the world. Mirai Komachi: I'm Mirai Komachi and I'm grateful to be a part of this group. I'll be getting an English voicebank whenever my time is possible. Azuki Masaoka: Don't forget more of these girls; I'm Azuki Masaoka. Matcha Kobayashi: And I'm Matcha Kobayashi. Together, we make a duo of our own. Amy: I'm Amy and I'm one of the first V5s to join the entire Vocaloid group. I know one of you have been thinking that I'm American because I was born in it somewhere. Chris: Hi, y'all, I'm Chris and I'm possibly the same nation as Amy. ALYS: Bonjour, my name is Alys and I'm the first Vocaloid to represent France. My shade of blue is darker than those who have lighter shades, so I promise you that I will have an English voicebank of my own. Kaori: My name is Kaori and this is my other half Ken. I have been tried in English for at least one song, so I want to try more. In the meantime, I'll be teaching him some English lessons since he never had it at all. Ken: OK, I'm getting it started and on track... Akaza: I'm Akaza and I'm another Vocaloid to have a pair of horns on my head. My skin is darker than all the other Vocaloids you saw, right? Rune Anri: Can you hear me now? If you're listening, I'm Rune Anri and I'm another Vocaloid girl who wears a hat. Mine is white, you know, and I wear black and red. Meika Hime: Just one more pair of Vocaloids coming right here with the last name, Meika; I'm Hime, the one with pink hair~ Mikoto: And I'm Mikoto, the one with periwinkle hair. We're the only pair of Vocaloid twins who were born with horns... Meika & Mikoto: Technically bull horns! *giggling* Len: There are the last Vocaloids who don't really have English as another language yet, so I'll introduce them with my sister. Sweet ANN: So can I. Let's start with Mo Qingxian. She's a purple-haired yellow Vocaloid from China. Mo Qingxian: Uh, hi...? I mean-- wǒ de yìsi shì-- ni hao! I really don't have an English voicebank yet, so I'll work on my tongue. Len: From France, here is another red Vocaloid, Leora. Leora: Bonsoir! Rin: From Portugal, this group presents ONA; and also from China, a boy named Zhiyu Moke. ONA: Ola! Zhiyu Moke: Hěn gāoxìng jiàn dào nǐ! That means "Nice to see you" in Chinese. Miku: And from Japan which is also my Crypton and Internet Co. V Friends' country, here are Akikoloid-chan, Ueki-loid, Haruno Sora, Ring Suzune and Hibiki Lui. Akikoroid-chan: Hi! Gotta work on my English in a moment. Ueki-loid: Hey! Haruno Sora: Oh, yeah! Ring Suzune: Lucky me! Hibiki Lui: Kanpekina timing! Ruby: And last, but not least... Tianyi: ...the girl who is possibly from my country is... SeeU: Zhanyin Lorra! Zhanyin Lorra: Yahoo! Go Vocaloids, go! Miku: We are all gathered for this franchise courtesy of those who love us all along. From anime to other media, we appear mostly in songs, particularly our originals. But, I don't think that's all. Meiko and Kaito have made enough floats for us all and I'm being given a glass. *turns her head to Meiko* Arigato, Meiko. *to the audience* Here's to all the supporters of Vocaloid because all together, we are Vocaloid All Stars! (all cheering) Voice cast Manual voices *Saki Fujita as Miku Hatsune *Misha Bird as Ruby *Dahee Kim as SeeU *Shan Xin as Luo Tianyi *Rachel Dey as AVANNA *Jody Martin as Sweet Ann *Miriam Stockley as Miriam *Sarah Brightman as Prima *Poucet as ALYS *Asami Shimoda as Rin and Len Kagamine *EmpathP/Aki Glancy as DAINA *Naoto Fuga as KAITO *Kenji-B/Sam Blakeslee as DEX *Yu Asakawa as Luka Megurine *Meiko Haigou as MEIKO *Jenny Shima as Cyber Diva *Megumi Nakajima as Gumi Megpoid *GACKT as Camui Gakupo *Satoshi Fukase as Fukase *Miki Furukawa as SF-A2 Miki *Nako Eguchi as Aoki Lapis *Lia as IA *Chihiro Ishiguro as Yukari Yuzuki *Inory as Ling Yuezheng *Haruna Ikezawa as Nana Macne *Piko as Utatane Piko *Aimi Tanaka as Otomachi Una (Sugar & Spicy) *Kuniko Amemiya as Gachapoid Ryūto *Ai Kakuma as Rana *Yuka Ohtsubo as Azuki Masaoka *Ayaka Ohashi as Matcha Kobayashi *Yuri Masuda as Lily *Eri Kitamura as CUL *Ming Yue as Mo Qingxian *Kikuko Inoue as Sora Haruno *Kotori Koiwai as Hime & Mikoto Meika *Su Shangqing as Zhiyu Moke *Yohio as YOHIOloid *Kiyoshi Hiyama as Hiyama Kiyoteru *Frank Sanderson as Big Al Voicebanks *MAIKA V4 *L♀LA V1 *SONiKA V2 *VY1 Mizki V4 *Rion Tone V3 *Yuki Kaai V4 *Flower V4 *Oliver V3 *Bruno & Clara V3 *LE♂N V1 *Tonio V3 *VY2 Yūma V3 *Cyber Songman V4 *Amy V5 *Chris V5 *Kaori V5 *Ken V5 Settings See settings here Concert See the concert here Gallery Kimberly Jordan's favorite international Vocaloid Girls Miku in PDX.png|Miku Hatsune (Japan) Ruby MMD.png|Ruby (USA) SeeU MMD.png|SeeU (South Korea) Avanna MMD render.png|AVANNA (Ireland) Maika MMD.png|MAIKA (Spain) Luo Tianyi with wings.png|Luo Tianyi (China) Sweet ANN of Australia.png|Sweet ANN (Australia) Lola MMD render.png|LOLA (Caribbean) Sonika.png|SONiKA (Great Britain) Prima MMD render.png|Prima (unknown nation) Miriam from South Africa.png|Miriam (South Africa) The VY Family VY1 Mizki holding 2 pink fans.png|VY1 - Mizki (Japan) VY2 Yuma.png|VY2 - Yūma (Japan) Other Vocaloids Meiko poses wearing the red choker.png|MEIKO (Japan) Daina and Dex render.png|Daina and Dex (USA) V3 Kaito in PD.png|KAITO (Japan) Gakupo Camui taking out his katana.png|Gakupo Camui (aka Gackpoid, Japan) Amy and Chris.png|Amy and Chris (USA) Yuzuki Yukari does the bunny figure (MMD render).png|Yuzuki Yukari (semi-Voiceroid, Japan) YOHIOloid.png|YOHIOloid (Sweden) Flower does the fabulous pose.png|Flower (Japan) Misc. *Vocaloid All Stars theme song (written by Kimberly Jordan and sung by all Vocaloids) *Golden outfitted Lola and Leon dolls (just a suggestion) Category:Vocaloid Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Ruby (Vocaloid) Category:Kagamine Rin/Len Category:SeeU Category:Megurine Luka Category:GUMi Category:Meiko (Vocaloid) Category:Kaito (Vocaloid) Category:Camui Gakupo Category:Talkloid ideas Category:MMD productions Category:Franchises Category:Good ideas